


Hamilton Play

by Nottheromangod



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Hope yall like my trash writing, because I cant write, i literally thought of this at 2AM, i shall add links to the og songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottheromangod/pseuds/Nottheromangod
Summary: The only reason its teen and up is because of the language-Anyway, the akuma class of Francois Dupont are all set to perform Hamilton for the school. But Juleka doesnt get to direct, the job going to Max instead. She gets really angry and sad so Hawkmoth akumatizes her. No one notices until opening night, when she makes them preform-
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Alexander Hamilton!

Alix walks out on to the stage, looking over the crowd, with a dazed look in her eyes.

_"How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by Providence impoverished in squalor grow up to be a hero and a scholar?"_

The stage light then focuses on Luka and Mylene, who rap the next lyrics _._

_The Ten dollar, founding father without a father got a lot farther by working a lot harder by being a lot smarter by being a self-starter by fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter._

Nino and Marc get focused on next, and they say the next lyrics together.

_And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away across the waves he struggled and kept his guard up Inside he was longing for something to be a part of the brother was ready to beg steal borrow or barter._

Nath and Kim walk on then, while rapping the lyrics.

_Then a hurricane came and devastation rained our man saw his future drip-dripping down the drain put a pencil to his temple connected it to his brain and he wrote his first refrain a testament to his pain!_

Alix, who was all but forgotten by now, suddenly butted in, saying her next lyrics while walking and running on the stage.

_Well the word got around they said "this kid is insane man!"_

_took up a collection just to send him to the mainland_

_Get your education don't forget from whence you came._

_And the world is gonna know your name. What's ya name, man?_

The music slowed down as Adrien walked on, delivering the chorus.

_Alexander Hamilton._

_My name is Alexander Hamilton._

_And there's a million things I haven't done._

_But just you wait, just you, wait._

Marinette walks on, saying the lines belonging to Eliza Hamilton.

_When he was 10, his father split Full of it, debt-ridden_

_Two years later, see Alex and his mother, bed-ridden_

_Half-dead, sittin' in their own sick,_

_the scent thick_

Everyone on stage sang the next line.

_And Alex got better but his mother went quick._

Ivan, playing the role of George Washington, had the light focused on him, to sing the next lyrics.

_Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide_

_Left him with nothin' but ruined pride_

_Somethin' new inside_

_A voice saying Alex, you gotta fend for yourself_

_He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf_

Alix walks over to stand next to Ivan, singing her next lines.

_There would've been nothin' left to do_

_For someone less astute_

_He would've been dead and destitute_

_Without a cent of restitution_

_Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord_

_Tradin' sugar cane and rum and other things he can't afford_

_Scannin' for every book he can get his hands on_

_Plannin' for the future, see him now as he stands on_

_The bow of a ship headed for a new land_

_In New York you can be a new man_

The whole ensemble starts singing, Adrien as Hamilton popping in to say his lyrics at times.

_In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)_

_In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)_

_In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)_

_In New York you can be a new man-_

_In New York_

_New York_

_(Just you wait)_

_Alexander Hamilton_

_We are waiting in the wings for you_

_You could never back down_

_You never learned to take your time_

_Oh, Alexander Hamilton_

_America Sings for you_

_Do they know what you overcame?_

_Will they know you rewrote the game?_

_The world will never be the same, oh_

The ensemble quiets down a bit, leaving Alix to sing her next lyrics.

_The ship is in the harbor now See if you can spot him_

_Another immigrant comin' up from the bottom_

_His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him_

Nino, Kim, Nath and Marc start saying their line.

_We, fought with him_

Luka and Mylene sing.

_Me, I died for him_

Ivan goes on next, looking at the crowd.

_Me, I trusted him_

Kagami, Marinette and Lila sing next.

_Me, I loved him_

The light settles down on Alix, who says her next line with a pain stricken expression on her face _._

_And me, I'm the damn fool that shot him._

They all sing the next two lines together.

_There's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait_

Alix sings once again.

_Whats ya name man?_

They sing together once again, Adriens voice rising above the rest.

_ALEXANDER HAMILTON!_

They rearrange themselves for the next scene, while relishing in the applause.


	2. ArE yOU aAroN buRR, siR?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Adrien, Alix, Luka, Kim, and Nino all sing 'Aaron Burr, Sir'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say, since I didn't so the disclaimer last chapter, that I own neither Hamilton or MLB. I only own the casting choices i made.
> 
> Enjoy~

Adrien walks onto the stage, looking out at the crowd, while heading towards Alix, who is standing at the other side of the stage. While he is walking, the company sings,

_ 1776\. New York City _

When he reaches Alix, he taps her on the shoulder and sings,  
  
 _Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?_  
  
Alix turns around and says,

_ That depends. Who’s asking? _   
  
_ [ADRIEN] _   
_ Oh, well, sure, sir _   
_ I’m Alexander Hamilton, I’m at your service, sir _   
_ I have been looking for you _   
  
_ [ALIX] _   
_ I’m getting nervous _   
  
_ [ADRIEN] _   
_ Sir… _   
_ I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It’s a blur, sir. He handles the financials? _   
  
Alix looks at him with a deadpan expression.

_ You punched the bursar. _   
  
_ [ADRIEN] _   
_ Yes! _   
_ I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I’m not stupid _   
  
_ So how’d you do it? How’d you graduate so fast? _   
  
_ [ALIX] _   
_ It was my parents’ dying wish before they passed _   
  
_ [ADRIEN] _   
_ You’re an orphan. Of course! I’m an orphan _   
_ God, I wish there was a war! _   
_ Then we could prove that we’re worth more _   
_ Than anyone bargained for… _   
  
_ [ALIX] _   
_ Can I buy you a drink? _   
  
_ [ADRIEN] _   
_ That would be nice _

They walk over to the 'bar' on stage, and get some 'drinks.'  
  
 _[ALIX]_  
 _While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice._  
 _Talk less_  
  
 _[ADRIEN]_  
 _What?_  
  
 _[ALIX]_  
 _Smile more_  
  
 _[ADRIEN]_  
 _Ha_  
  
 _[ALIX]_  
 _Don’t let them know what you’re against or what you’re for_  
  
 _[ADRIEN]_  
 _You can’t be serious_  
  
 _[ALIX]_  
 _You wanna get ahead?_  
  
 _[ADRIEN]_  
 _Yes_  
  
 _[ALIX]_  
 _Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead_  
  
 _[LUKA]_  
 _Yo yo yo yo yo!_  
 _What time is it?_  
  
 _[LUKA/NINO/KIM]_  
 _Show time!_

Alix and Adrien look over at them, before Alix sings,  
  
 _…like I said…_  
  
 _[LUKA]_  
 _Show time! Show time! Yo!_  
 _I’m John Laurens in the place to be!_  
 _Two pints o’ Sam Adams, but I’m workin’ on three, uh!_  
 _Those redcoats don’t want it with me!_  
 _Cuz I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I’m free!_  
  
 _[NINO]_  
 _Oui oui, mon ami, je m’appelle Lafayette!_  
 _The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!_  
 _I came from afar just to say “Bonsoir!”_  
 _Tell the King “Casse toi!” Who’s the best?_  
 _C’est moi!_  
  
 _[KIM]_  
 _Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan_  
 _Up in it, lovin’ it, yes I heard ya mother said “Come again?”_  
  
 _[NINO & LUKA]_  
 _Ayyyyy_  
  
 _[KIM]_  
 _Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course_  
 _It’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…_  
  
 _[NINO]_  
 _Wow_  
  
 _[LUKA]_  
 _No more sex, pour me another brew, son!_  
 _Let’s raise a couple more…_  
  
 _[LUKA/NINO/KIM]_  
 _To the revolution!_

The three of them seem to just notice Alix and Adrien standing off to the side, watching them. Luka waves them both over.  
  
 _[LUKA]_  
 _Well, if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton college!_  
  
 _[KIM]_  
 _Aaron Burr!_  
  
 _[LUKA]_  
 _Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!_

Alix rolls her eyes before seeming to comply.

_ [ALIX] _   
_ Good luck with that: you’re takin’ a stand _   
_ You spit. I’m ‘a sit. We’ll see where we land _   
  
_ [NINO/KIM] _   
_ Boooo! _   
  
_ [LUKA] _   
_ Burr, the revolution’s imminent. What do you stall for? _

Adrien then butts in, singing his next line.

  
_ [ADRIEN] _   
_ If you stand for nothing, Burr, what’ll you fall for? _   
  
_ [LUKA] _   
_ Ooh _   
_ Who are you?  _

_ [KIM] _   
_ Ooh _   
_ Who are you? _

_ [NINO] _   
_ Ooh _   
_ Who are you? _   
  
_ [KIM/NINO/LUKA] _   
_ Ooh, who is this kid? What’s he gonna do? _

The crowd applauds as the people on stage scurry to their spots, getting ready to sing their next song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=LOUf8Z0RQic&feature=share
> 
> Look at the lyrics~


	3. My Shot!

Adrien walks out on stage, the light shining on him as he raps the lyrics with a wide smile on his face.

_I am not throwing away my shot!_  
_I am not throwing away my shot!_  
_Hey yo, I’m just like my country_  
_I’m young, scrappy and hungry_  
_And I’m not throwing away my shot!_  
_I’m ‘a get a scholarship to King’s College_  
_I prob’ly shouldn’t brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish_  
_The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish_  
_I gotta holler just to be heard_  
_With every word, I drop knowledge!_  
_I’m a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal_  
_Tryin’ to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable_  
_Only nineteen but my mind is older_  
_These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder_  
_Ev’ry burden, ev’ry disadvantage_  
_I have learned to manage, I don’t have a gun to brandish_  
_I walk these streets famished_  
_The plan is to fan this spark into a flame_  
_But damn, it’s getting dark, so let me spell out the name_  
_I am the—_

The light spreads to reveal Nino, Luka and Kim, who rap the next lyrics alongside Adrien.

  
_A-L-E-X-A-N-D_  
_E-R—we are—meant to be…_

They all stop, leaving Adrien to continue.

_A colony that runs independently_  
_Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin’ on us endlessly_  
_Essentially, they tax us relentlessly_  
_Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree_  
_He ain’t ever gonna set his descendants free_  
_So there will be a revolution in this century_  
_Enter me!_  
  
_[NINO/KIM/LUKA]_  
_(He says in parentheses)_  
  
_[ADRIEN]_  
_Don’t be shocked when your hist’ry book mentions me_  
_I will lay down my life if it sets us free_  
_Eventually, you’ll see my ascendancy_

The music picks up, causing Adrien to raise his voice with it.  
  
_And I am not throwing away_  
_My shot_  
_I am not throwing away_  
_My shot_  
_Hey yo, I’m just like my country_  
_I’m young, scrappy and hungry_  
_And I’m not throwing away my shot_  
_[LUKA]_  
_My shot!_  
  
_My shot!_  
  
  
_And I’m not throwing away my shot_.

They all start rapping again, with huge grins on their faces.

 _I am not throwing away my shot_  
_I am not throwing away my shot_  
_Hey yo, I’m just like my country_  
_I’m young, scrappy and hungry_  
_And I’m not throwing away my shot_  
_It’s time to take a shot!_  
  
The light focuses on Nino, who says his next lines.

_I dream of life without a monarchy_  
_The unrest in France will lead to ‘onarchy?_  
_‘Onarchy? How you say, how you say, ‘anarchy?’_  
_When I fight, I make the other side panicky_  
_With my—_  
  
_[ADRIEN/LUKA/NINO/KIM]_  
_Shot!_  
  
_[KIM]_  
_Yo, I’m a tailor’s apprentice_  
_And I got y’all knuckleheads in loco parentis_  
_I’m joining the rebellion cuz I know it’s my chance_  
_To socially advance, instead of sewin’ some pants!_  
_I’m gonna take a—_  
  
_[ADRIEN/LUKA/NINO/KIM]_  
_Shot!_  
  
_[LUKA]_  
_But we’ll never be truly free_  
_Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me_  
_You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in_  
_On a stallion with the first black battalion_  
_Have another—_  
  
_[ADRIEN/LUKA/NINO/KIM]_  
_Shot!_

Alix, who was forgotten once again, pops in to rap her next lines with an exasperated expression on her face.  
  
_Geniuses, lower your voices_  
_You keep out of trouble and you double your choices_  
_I’m with you, but the situation is fraught_  
_You’ve got to be carefully taught:_  
_If you talk, you’re gonna get shot!_  
  
Adrien turns to her and says,

_Burr, check what we got_

He points at Nino.

_Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot_

He gestures to Kim.

_I think your pants look hot_

He looks pointedly at Luka.

_Laurens, I like you a lot_

He then looks over at the crowd, seemingly talking to them.

_Let’s hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin’ the pot..._  
_What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot_  
_Poppin’ a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not_  
_A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?_  
_Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!_

The music quiets down, causing Adrien to lower his voice slightly.

 _Oh, am I talkin’ too loud?_  
_Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth_  
_I never had a group of friends before_  
_I promise that I’ll make y’all proud_  
  
Luka looks at Adrien with an astonished expression on his face before saying;

 _Let’s get this guy in front of a crowd!_  
  
The music picks up, allowing everyone to raise their voices.  
  
_I am not throwing away my shot_  
_I am not throwing away my shot_  
_Hey yo, I’m just like my country_  
_I’m young, scrappy and hungry_  
_And I’m not throwing away my shot_  
  
_I am not throwing away my shot_  
_I am not throwing away my shot_  
_Hey yo, I’m just like my country_  
_I’m young, scrappy and hungry_  
_And I’m not throwing away my shot_  
  
_[LUKA]_  
_Ev’rybody sing:_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa_  
_Hey!_  
_Whoa!_  
_Wooh!!_  
_Whoa!_  
_Ay, let ‘em hear ya!_  
  
_Let’s go_!  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was really annoying because I had to basically type this whole stinking thing all over again since my phone lagged.
> 
> https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=LzS6g8FybKE&feature=share
> 
> Here's your link for My Shot
> 
> Enjoy~


	4. Bois gettin drunk~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically they sing 'The Story Of Tonight.'

Adrien, Nino, Kim, and Luka are sitting around a table, sipping what appears to be alchohol. Adrien looks at his companions, and sings;

_I may not live to see our glory_

Nino, Kim and Luka repeat what he sang.  
  
 _I may not live to see our glory_  
  
 _[Adrien]_  
 _But I will gladly join the fight_  
  
 _[Luka, Kim, Nino]_  
 _But I will gladly join the fight_  
  
 _[Adrien]_  
 _And when our children tell our story_  
  
 _[Luka, Kim, Nino]_  
 _And when our children tell our story_  
  
 _[Adrien]_  
 _They'll tell the story of tonight_

Kim sings.  
  
 _Let's have another round tonight_

Nino echoes it.  
  
 _Let's have another round tonight_

Adrien looks at his friends solemnly before singing.  
  
 _Let's have another round tonight_

Luka cuts in, overlapping Adrien's last word with his own lines.

  
 _Raise a glass to freedom_  
 _Something they can never take away_  
 _No matter what they tell you_  
  
 _Raise a glass to the four of us_  
  
Kim adds his own harmony on the next line.

_Tomorrow there'll be more of us_

Nino joins in, allowing the whole group, minus Adrien, sing in unison.

_Telling the story of tonight_   
  
_[Adrien]_   
_They'll tell the story of tonight_   
  
_[Luka, Kim, Nino]_   
_Raise a glass to freedom_   
_Something they can never take away_   
  
_[Adrien]_   
_No matter what they tell you_   
  
_[Kim, Nino]_   
_Let's have another round tonight_   
  
_[Luka]_   
_Raise a glass to the four of us_   
  
_[Luka, Kim, Nino]_   
_Tomorrow there'll be more of us_   
  
_[Adrien & Luka] _   
_Telling the story of tonight_   
  
_[Kim & Nino] _   
_Let's have another round tonight_   
  
_[ADRIEN, LUKA, ENSEMBLE]_   
_They'll tell the story of tonight_   
_[NINO, KIM, ENSEMBLE]_   
_Raise a glass to freedom_   
_[ADRIEN, LUKA, ENSEMBLE]_   
_They'll tell the story of tonight_   
_[NINO, KIM, ENSEMBLE]_   
_Raise a glass to freedom_   
_[ADRIEN, LUKA, ENSEMBLE]_   
_They'll tell the story of tonight_   
_[NINO, KIM, ENSEMBLE]_   
_They'll tell the story of_

The whole group on stage sings.  
  
 _Tonight_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=xmTkDbax6zU&feature=share
> 
> ^link to the song
> 
> This might seem half-assed, but I assure you, it's not. And I'm super bored, so expect a lot of updates today.
> 
> I'm only here for the Schuyler sisters~


	5. SCHUYLER SISTERRRRSSSSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you all (mainly me) have been wating for.....
> 
> Kagami, Marinette and Chloe come in and sing!
> 
> :DDDD!!!!!

Alix walks back on stage, standing off to the side as she raps.

 _There's nothing rich folks love more_  
 _Than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor_  
 _They pull up in their carriages and gawk_  
 _At the students in the common_  
 _Just to watch them talk_  
 _Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded_  
 _Uh-oh, but little does he know that_  
 _His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza_  
 _Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at-_  
  
Everybody sings;

 _Work, work!_  
  
Kagami, Marinette, and Chloe walk out as they sing.

 _[KAGAMI]_  
 _Angelica!_  
  
 _[COMPANY]_  
 _Work, work!_  
  
 _[MARINETTE]_  
 _Eliza!_  
  
 _[CHLOE]_  
 _And Peggy!_  
  
 _[COMPANY]_  
 _Work, work!_  
 _The Schuyler sisters!_  
  
 _[KAGAMI]_  
 _Angelica!_  
  
 _[CHLOE]_  
 _Peggy!_  
  
 _[MARINETTE]_  
 _Eliza!_  
  
 _[COMPANY]_  
 _Work!_  
  
Chloe sings her lines while holding on to Kagami and Marinette's arms, looking expaserated.

  
 _Daddy said to be home by sundown_  
  
Kagami responds.

  
 _Daddy doesn't need to know_  
  
 _[CHLOE]_  
 _Daddy said not to go downtown_  
  
 _[MARINETTE]_  
 _Like I said, you're free to go_  
  
 _[KAGAMI]_  
 _But-look around, look around, the_  
 _Revolution's happening in New York_  
  
 _[MARINETTE/CHLOE]_  
 _New York_  
  
 _[COMPANY]_  
 _Angelica_  
  
 _[SCHUYLER SISTERS AND COMPANY]_  
 _Work!_  
  
 _[CHLOE]_  
 _  
It's bad enough daddy wants to go to war_  
  
Marinette answers with a dreamy expression on her face.

_People shouting in the square_   
  
_[CHLOE]_   
_It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore_

Kagami responds with a grin.

 _New ideas in the air_  
  
[KAGAMI _AND MALE ENSEMBLE]_  
 _Look around, look around-_  
  
 _[MARINETTE]_  
 _Angelica, remind me what we're looking for..._  
  
 _[ALL MEN]_  
 _She's lookin' for me!_

Kagami rolls her eyes before singing

_Eliza, I'm lookin' for a mind at work_   
_I'm lookin' for a mind at work!_   
_I'm lookin' for a mind at work!_   
_Whooaaaaa!_   
  
_[MARINETTE/KAGAMI/CHLOE]_   
_Whooaaaaa!_   
_Work! [COMPANY]_   
_Work, work!_   
  
_Work, work!_   
_Work, work!_   
  
_Work!_

Alix walks over to them. She's halfway there when she starts to talk while looking at the audience.

_Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city_   
_Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty_

Here, Alix turns to Kagami.

_Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny_   
_But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money_   
_Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels_   
_You searchin for an urchin who can give you ideals?_

Kagami rolls her eyes disdainfully.

_Burr, you disgust me_   
  
_[ALIX]_   
_Ah, so you've discussed me_   
_I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!_

She said all this with a wolfish grin on her face. Kagami looks offended and responds furiously.  
  
 _[KAGAMI]_  
 _I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine_  
 _So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane_  
 _You want a revolution? I want a revelation_  
 _So listen to my declaration:_

Marinette and Chloe join in, Kagami's voice rising above everyone else's.

_[MARINETTE/KAGAMI/CHLOE]_   
_"We hold these truths to be self-evident_   
_That all men are created equal"_   
_Whoo! [MARINETTE/CHLOE]_   
  
_[KAGAMI]_   
_And when I meet Thomas Jefferson_   
  
_[COMPANY]_   
_Unh!_   
  
_[KAGAMI]_   
_I'm ‘a compel him to include women in the sequel!_   
  
_[WOMEN]_   
_Work!_

Alix splutters while the 'Schuylers' continue on.

_[MARINETTE]_   
_Look around, look around at how_   
_Lucky we are to be alive right now!_

Chloe joins Marinette with her own harmony.

_Look around, look around at how_   
_Lucky we are to be alive right now!_

Kagami finally joins them as they sing the final lines in harmony.

_History is happening in_

_Manhattan and we just_

_happen to be in the_

_greatest city in the world!_   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=opZkj8QK_8o&feature=share
> 
> I'm looking for a mind at work~


	6. tear this dude apart~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember what song that chapter title is from?
> 
> That's right!
> 
> Its Farmer Refuted!
> 
> Joy-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont usually put the links before the chapter, but p l e a s e listen to this before you start the chapter. In case you decide not to right now, there's a warning somewhere in here, telling you to listen to the link.
> 
> https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=-oOVtu6sCdo&feature=share
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

The bright light settles on Rose, who is standing on a pedestal, paper in hand. A crowd forms around her as she starts to speak.

_ Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury _   
_ And I present “Free Thoughts on the _   
_ Proceedings of the Continental Congress!” _

Here, she starts to sing.

_ Heed not the rabble who scream revolution _   
_ They have not your interests at heart! _

Kim sneers at her before turning to Adrien and saying,

_ Oh my God. Tear this dude apart. _   
  
_ [ROSE] _   
_ Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution _   
_ Don’t let them lead you astray _   
_ This Congress does not speak for me _

Alix rolls her eyes at her companions. She puts an arm over Adrien's chest, who looked like he was about to attack Rose.

_ Let him be _   
  
_ [ROSE] _   
_ They’re playing a dangerous game _   
_ I pray the king shows you his mercy _   
_ For shame, for shame… _

But it appears that Alix fought a losing battle, as Adrien breaks free and starts talking to Rose.

_**Okay, let me say this now. Listen to the link before you read this part because it's really confusing. I feel like I could've done a better job, but I dont know how. Anyways, continue.** _

_ Yo! _   
_ He’d have you all unravel at the _   
_ Sound of screams but the _   
_ Revolution is comin’ _   
_ The have-nots are gonna _   
_ Win this _   
_ It’s hard to listen to you with a straight face _   
  
_ Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us, honestly you shouldn’t even talk. And what about Boston? Look at the cost, n’ all that we’ve lost n’ you talk _   
_ About Congress?! _   
  
_ My dog speaks more eloquently than thee! _   
  
_ But strangely, your mange is the same _   
  
  
_ Is he in Jersey? _   
  
_ For the revolution! _   
_ [ROSE] _   
_ Heed not the rabble _   
_ Who scream _   
_ Revolution, they _   
_ Have not your _   
_ Interests _   
_ At heart _   
  
  
_ Chaos and bloodshed are _   
_ Not a _   
_ Solution. Don’t _   
_ Let them lead you _   
_ Astray _   
_ This Congress does not _   
_ Speak for me _   
  
  
_ They’re playing a dangerous game _   
  
_ I pray the king shows you his mercy _   
  
_ For shame _   
  
_ For shame, _

Everybody yells,

_ For the revolution! _

_**Confusing part's over. As you were** _

_ [ROSE] _   
_ Heed— _   
  
_ [ADRIEN] _   
_ If you repeat yourself again I’m gonna— _   
  
_ [ROSE/ADRIEN] _   
_ Scream— _   
  
_ [ADRIEN] _   
_ Honestly, look at me, please don’t read! _   
  
_ [ROSE] _   
_ Not your interests— _   
  
Adrien looks furious as he responds,

_ Don’t modulate the key then not debate with me! _   
_ Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea? _

_ Alexander, please! _

Alix begs with a desperate tone.

Adrien looks at her deadpan while he says,

_ Burr, I’d rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties _   
  
_ [ENSEMBLE] _   
_ Silence! A message from the King! _   
_ A message from the King! _   
  
_ [FULL COMPANY] _   
_ A message from the King! _


	7. Y o u w i l l b e b a c k

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aforementioned message from the king

The dim light focuses on Alya, who is wearing a heavy fur coat and a maniacal grin. 

_You say_

_the price of my love is price you're not willing to pay_

_You cry_

She sings while making a pouty face.

_in the tea which you hurled in the sea as you see me go by_

_Why so sad?_

Her expression changes to worrying.

_Remember we made an arrangement when you went away_

_Now you're making me mad._

Her nostrils flair and her tone becomes strident.

_Remember despite our estrangement, I'm your man_

She smiles serenely as she sings her next lines, her posture relaxing.

_You'll be back_

_Soon you'll see_

_You'll remember you belong to me_

Her grin goes back to being maniacal.

_You'll be back_

_Time will tell_

_You'll remember that I served you well_

_Oceans rise, empires fall_

_We have seen each other through it all_

_And when push comes to shove_

_I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love_

She sung the chorus using her arms to accentuate her words.

_Da da da da da_

_Da da da da di ya da da da da di ya da_

_Da da da da da_

_Da da da da di ya da da da da da di ya_

Her voice became nasally as she sang the scat parts, but her nasally sound soon disappeared.

_You say my love is draining and you can't go on_

_You'll be the one who's complaining when I am gone_

Her tone becomes harsh and her face looks like a psychopath's as she sings her next lines.

_No, don't change the subject!_

_'Cause you're my favorite subject_

_My sweet submissive subject_

_My loyal, royal subject_

Her voice becomes serene, same as her smile.

_For ever_

_And ever_

_And ever and ever and ever_

She then looks at the crowd and glares as she sings.

_You'll be back_

_Like before_

_I'll fight the fight and win the war_

_For your love_

_For your grace_

_And I'll love you til my dying days_

_When you're gone, I'll go mad_

_So don't throw away this thing we had_

_Cause when push comes to shove_

She smiles widely as she says her next line.

_I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love_

Her voice is back to nasally as she sings her last lines.

_Da da da da da da da di ya da_

_Da da da da di ya da_

_Da da da da da da da da da di ya da_

_Da da da da diya_

_Everybody_

_Da da da da da da da di ya da Da da da da di ya da_

_Da da da da da da da da da di ya da da da da da diya_

Alya gets tremendous applause as she goes offstage, everyone getting ready for the next song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=iTK2EKPFM20&feature=share
> 
> Jonathan Groff is a musical genius-


	8. Washing Machine is in DA HOUSE-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right Hand Man, where our favorite cleaner of laundry is introduced.

Everyone is on the stage, dressed in 1700s style military clothing. They start to sing.

_British Admiral Howe’s got troops on the water_   
_Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor_   
  
_[ENSEMBLE 1]_   
_Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor_   
  
_When they surround our troops!_   
_They surround our troops!_   
_When they surround our troops!_   
_[ENSEMBLE 2]_   
_Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor_   
  
  
_They surround our troops!_   
_They surround our troops!_

The crowd fades into the background, but Alix, Kim, Nino, and Luka remain, although out of the path of the light. Adrien starts to sing.

_As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war_   
_I knew that I was poor_   
_I knew it was the only way to—_

Alix, Kim, Nino and Luka step into the spotlight, singing along with Adrien.

 _Rise up!_  
  
 _[ADRIEN]_  
 _If they tell my story_  
 _I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or—_  
  
 _[ADRIEN/ALIX/KIM/LUKA/NINO]_  
 _Rise up!_  
  
 _[ADRIEN]_  
 _I will fight for this land_  
 _But there’s only one man_  
 _Who can give us a command so we can—_  
  
 _[ADRIEN/ALIX/KIM/LUKA/NINO]_  
 _Rise up!_  
  
Adrien turns to them with a frantic expression as he sings.

 _Understand? It’s the only way to—_  
  
 _[ADRIEN/ALIX/KIM/LUKA/NINO]_  
 _Rise up! Rise up!_  
  
Adrien turns the other way and screams,

_Here he comes!_   
  
_[ENSEMBLE]_   
_Here comes the General!_

Alix, who has went backstage, went back on to yell,

 _Ladies and gentlemen!_  
  
 _[ENSEMBLE]_  
 _Here comes the General!_  
  
 _[ALIX]_  
 _The moment you’ve been waiting for!_  
  
 _[ENSEMBLE]_  
 _Here comes the General!_  
  
 _[ALIX]_  
 _The pride of Mount Vernon!_  
  
 _[ENSEMBLE]_  
 _Here comes the General!_  
  
 _[ALIX]_  
 _George Washington!_  
  
Ivan runs onto the stage and sings.

_We are outgunned_

_Outmanned_   
  
_Outnumbered_   
_Outplanned_   
  
_We gotta make an all out stand_   
_Ayo, I’m gonna need a right-hand man._   
_[ENSEMBLE]_

_What?_

_What?_

_Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!_  
  
  
  
 _Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!_  
  
Ivan sings his next line with a furrowed brow and a questioning expression.

 _Check it—_  
 _Can I be real a second?_  
 _For just a millisecond?_  
 _Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?_  
 _Now I’m the model of a modern major general_  
 _The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all_  
 _Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal_  
 _Writin’ letters to relatives_  
 _Embellishin’ my elegance and eloquence_  
 _But the elephant is in the room_  
 _The truth is in ya face when ya hear the British cannons go…_  
  
[ENSEMBLE]  
Boom!  
  
Ivan uses his arms to accentuate his words as he sings.

 _Any hope of success is fleeting_  
 _How can I keep leading when the people I’m_  
 _Leading keep retreating?_  
 _We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn_  
 _Knight takes rook, but look_  
  
 _[IVAN]_  
 _We are outgunned_  
  
 _Outmanned_  
  
 _Outnumbered_  
 _Outplanned_  
  
 _We gotta make an all out stand_  
 _Ayo, I’m gonna need a right-hand man_  
  
 _Incoming!_  
 _[ENSEMBLE]_  
 _What?_  
  
 _What?_  
  
  
 _Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!_  
  
  
  
 _Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!_  
  
Adrien walks across the stage, waving his arms and his voice filled with urgency.

_They’re battering down the Battery check the damages_   
  
_[KIM]_   
_Rah!_   
  
_[ADRIEN]_   
_We gotta stop ‘em and rob ‘em of their advantages_   
  
_[KIM]_   
_Rah!_   
  
_[ADRIEN]_   
_Let’s take a stand with the stamina God has granted us_   
_Hamilton won’t abandon ship_   
_Yo, let’s steal their cannons—_

He says this with a wolfish and mischievous smile on his face.

_[KIM]_   
_Shh-boom! [COMPANY]_   
_Boom!_

Ivan says his next lines with a haunting pain, like he was traumatized.  
  
 _Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray and…_  
  
 _[COMPANY]_  
 _Boom!_  
  
 _[IVAN]_  
 _Goes the cannon, we’re abandonin’ Kips Bay and…_  
  
 _[COMPANY]_  
 _Boom!_  
  
 _[IVAN]_  
 _There’s another ship and…_  
  
 _[COMPANY]_  
 _Boom!_  
  
 _[IVAN]_  
 _We just lost the southern tip and…_  
  
 _[COMPANY]_  
 _Boom!_  
  
 _[WASHINGTON]_  
 _We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can’t afford another slip_  
 _Guns and horses giddyup_  
 _I decide to divvy up_  
 _My forces, they’re skittish as the British cut the city up_  
 _This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny_  
 _I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:_  
 _Are these the men with which I am to defend America?_  
 _We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance_  
 _I cannot be everywhere at once, people_  
 _I’m in dire need of assistance…_

Ivan says this fluidly, weaving in and out of the lines. The audience is in awe, though its quickly forgotten as Alix enters the stage.  
  
 _Your excellency, sir!_

Ivan stares at her in confusion before saying,

 _Who are you?_  
  
 _[ALIX]_  
 _Aaron Burr, Sir?_  
 _Permission to state my case?_  
  
 _[IVAN]_  
 _As you were_  
  
 _[ALIX]_  
 _Sir_  
 _I was a captain under General Montgomery_  
 _Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec_  
 _And well, in summary_  
 _I think that I could be of some assistance_  
 _I admire how you keep firing on the British_  
 _From a distance_  
  
 _[IVAN]_  
 _Huh_  
  
 _[ALIX]_  
 _I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west_  
  
 _[IVAN]_  
 _Yes?_  
  
 _[ALIX]_  
 _Well—_  
  
Just then, Adrien bursts in, asking,

 _Your excellency, you wanted to see me?_  
  
Ivan nods before saying,

_Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?_   
  
_[ADRIEN]_   
_Yes, sir_

Alix and Adrien roll their eyes, sighing.  
  
 _We keep meeting_  
  
Alix continues on.

_As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out_   
  
_[IVAN]_   
_Burr?_   
  
_[ALIX]_   
_Sir?_   
  
_[IVAN]_   
_Close the door on your way out_

Alix walks off stage, leaving Adrien and Ivan to talk.

 _[ADRIEN]_  
 _Have I done something wrong, sir?_  
  
 _[IVAN]_  
 _On the contrary_  
 _I called you here because our odds are beyond scary_  
 _Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh_  
  
 _[ADRIEN]_  
 _Sir?_  
  
 _[IVAN]_  
 _Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?_  
  
 _[ADRIEN]_  
 _Sir!_  
  
 _[IVAN]_  
 _Don’t get me wrong, you’re a young man, of great renown_  
 _I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown_  
 _Nathaniel Green and Henry Knox wanted to hire you…_  
  
 _[ADRIEN]_  
 _To be their Secretary? I don’t think so_  
  
 _[IVAN]_  
 _Why’re you upset?_  
  
 _[ADRIEN]_  
 _I’m not—_  
  
 _[IVAN]_  
 _It’s alright, you want to fight, you’ve got a hunger_  
 _I was just like you when I was younger_  
 _Head full of fantasies of dyin’ like a martyr?_  
  
 _[ADRIEN]_  
 _Yes_  
  
 _[IVAN]_  
 _Dying is easy, young man. Living is harder_  
  
Adrien looks at him, confused, before saying,

 _Why are you telling me this?_  
  
 _[IVAN]_  
 _I’m being honest_  
 _I’m working with a third of what our Congress has promised_  
 _We are a powder keg about to explode_  
 _I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?_  
  
Everyone but Adrien start singing the next lines, Adrien's face growing more and more determined.

  
 _I am not throwin’ away my shot!_  
 _I am not throwin’ away my shot!_  
 _Ayo, I’m just like my country, I’m young_  
 _Scrappy and hungry!_  
  
Adrien nods before singing

_I am not throwing away my shot!_   
  
_[IVAN]_   
_Son_   
  
_[IVAN AND COMPANY]_   
_We are outgunned, outmanned!_

They are met by raucous applause, as they prepare for their next scene _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=DcD9ADx_Rh4&feature=share
> 
> Good job with the cannons, Adrien 😎👌


	9. Balls. (NO, NOT THAT KIND YOU PERVERTED FREAKS!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Aaron is more of a dick than usual and Alix regrets even wanting to participate in the play because she has to play a a r o n b u r r

The stage light focuses on Alix, who's standing in the middle of the stage, staring at the crowd.

  
_How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore_   
_Go on and on_   
_Grow into more of a phenomenon?_   
_Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother_   
_Be seated at the right hand of the father_   
_Washington hires Hamilton right on sight_   
_But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write_   
_Now Hamilton’s skill with a quill is undeniable_   
_But what do we have in common? We’re_   
_Reliable with the_

The light pans out to reveal the rest of the people on stage, who begin to sing and dance alongside with Alix, who has a flirty grin on her face.

_[ALL MEN]_   
_Ladies!_   
  
_[ALIX]_   
_There are so many to deflower!_

_[ALL MEN]_   
_Ladies!_   
  
_[ALIX]_   
_Looks! Proximity to power_   
  
_[ALL MEN]_   
_Ladies!_   
  
_[ALIX]_   
_They delighted and distracted him_   
_Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him!_

Adrien butts in, offering a smile to the crowd as he points at Alix and says,

 _That’s true_  
  
 _[FULL COMPANY]_  
 _1780_  
  
 _[ALIX]_  
 _A winter’s ball_  
 _And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all_  
 _Yo, if you can marry a sister, you’re rich, son_  
  
Adrien's smile quickly turns mischievous as he asks,

_Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?_

_[ADRIEN/ALIX/LUKA]_   
_Hey_   
_Hey_   
_Hey hey_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=JV1EDgZRdVs&feature=share
> 
> You finally know what kind of ball it is, are you happy you perverted fucks?


	10. Apparently, Marinette is drowning in eyeballs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette says she's helpless.
> 
> Which we obviously know isn't true cause she's a badass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the ending of The Winters Ball immediately segues into Helpless, in case any of yall never watched Hamilton before, or even listened to the soundtrack.

The the women who aren't Marinette sing the next song alongside Adrien, Alix, and Luka.

 _Hey hey hey hey_  
  
Marinette comes out from backstage and sings with a dreamy expression on her face.

_Ohh, I do I do I do I_   
_Dooo! Hey!_   
_Ohh, I do I do I do I_   
_Dooo! Boy you got me [ALL WOMEN]_   
_Hey hey hey hey_   
_Hey hey hey hey_   
_Hey hey hey hey_   
_Hey hey hey_   
  
_[MARINETTE AND WOMEN]_   
_Helpless!_   
_Look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit I’m helpless!_   
_Down for the count, and I’m drownin’ in ‘em_

The other women stop singing, leaving Marinette to sing the next words herself.

 _I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight_  
 _We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night_  
 _Laughin’ at my sister as she’s dazzling the room_  
 _Then you walked in and my heart went “Boom!”_  
 _Tryin’ to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom_  
 _Everybody’s dancin’ and the band’s top volume_  
  
All the girls join back in.

 _Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine_  
  
Marinette grabs on to Kagami's arm, and sings

 _Grab my sister, and_  
 _Whisper, “Yo, this_  
 _One’s mine.”_  
  
 _My sister made her way across the room to you_  
 _And I got nervous, thinking “What’s she gonna do?”_  
 _She grabbed you by the arm, I’m thinkin’ “I’m through”_  
 _Then you look back at me and suddenly I’m_  
 _Helpless!_  
  
 _Oh, look at those eyes_  
  
 _Oh!_  
 _Yeah, I’m_  
 _Helpless, I know_  
  
  
  
  
 _I’m so into you_  
 _I am so into you_  
  
  
 _I know I’m down for the count_  
 _And I’m drownin’ in ‘em_.  
  
  
 _[ALL WOMEN]_  
 _Oooh_  
  
 _Oooh_  
  
 _Oooh_  
  
 _Oooh_  
  
 _Helpless!_  
  
  
 _Look into your eyes_  
 _And the sky’s the limit_  
 _I’m_  
 _Helpless!_  
 _Down for the count_  
 _And I’m drownin’ in ‘em_  
  
 _I’m helpless!_  
  
 _Look into your eyes_  
 _And the sky’s the limit I’m helpless!_  
  
 _Down for the count_  
 _And I’m drownin’ in ‘em._

As Adrien and Kagami make their way across the stage, Adrien asks,

 _Where are you taking me?_  
  
Kagami responds.

 _I’m about to change your life_  
  
Adrien raises his eyebrows before nodding and saying,

 _Then by all means, lead the way_  
  
When they reach Marinette's side, she curtsies in Adrien's direction.

 _Elizabeth Schuyler. It’s a pleasure to meet you_  
  
Adrien's eyebrows raise, once again.

 _Schuyler?_  
  
Kagami nods.

 _My sister._  
  
Marinette blushes and smiles while saying

 _Thank you for all your service_  
  
Adrien's face retains a flirty smile as he delicately grabs Marinette's hand and raises it to his lips 

_If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it_  
  
Kagami smiles and leaves, not before saying,

_I’ll leave you to it_   
  
_[MARINETTE AND WOMEN]_   
_One week later_   
  
_[MARINETTE]_   
_I’m writin’ a letter nightly_   
_Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me_   
_Laughin’ at my sister, cuz she wants to form a harem_   
  
_[KAGAMI]_   
_I’m just sayin’, if you really loved me, you would share him_   
  
_[MARINETTE]_   
_Ha!_   
_Two weeks later_   
_In the living room stressin’_   
_My father’s stone-faced_   
_While you’re asking for his blessin’_   
_I’m dying inside, as_   
_You wine_   
_And dine_   
_And I’m tryin’ not to cry_   
_‘cause there’s nothing that your mind can’t do_   
_My father makes his way across the room_   
_To you_   
_I panic for a second, thinking_   
_“we’re through”_   
_But then he shakes your hand and says_   
_“Be true”_   
_And you turn back to me, smiling, and I’m_   
_Helpless!_   
  
  
  
_Helpless!_   
_Hoo!_   
  
  
  
_That boy is mine_   
_That boy is mine!_   
  
  
_Helpless! Helpless!_   
_Down for the count_   
_And I’m drownin’ in em_   
  
_[ALL WOMEN]_   
_Stressin’_   
  
  
_Blessin’_

  
  
  
  
  
_Oooh_  
  
  
 _Oooh_  
  
 _Oooh_  
  
  
 _Oooh_  
  
  
 _Helpless!_  
 _Look into your eyes_  
 _And the sky’s the_  
 _Limit I’m_  
 _Helpless!_  
 _Down for the count_  
 _And I’m drownin’ in_  
 _‘em I’m_  
 _Helpless!_  
  
 _Look into your eyes_  
 _And the sky’s the_  
 _Limit I’m_  
 _Helpless!_  
 _Down for the count_  
 _And I’m drownin’ in em_  
  
Adrien turns to Marinette with a loving expression, saying his next lines with a pleasing tone.

_Eliza, I don’t have a dollar to my name_   
_An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame_   
_All I have’s my honor, a tolerance for pain_   
_A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain_   
_Insane, your family brings out a different side of me_   
_Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me_   
_No stress, my love for you is never in doubt_   
_We’ll get a little place in Harlem and we’ll figure it out_   
_I’ve been livin’ without a family since I was a child_   
_My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild_   
_But I’ll never forget my mother’s face, that was real_

Adrien's voice develops a growl as he sings,

 _And long as I’m alive, Eliza, swear to God_  
 _You’ll never feel so…_  
  
Their voices overlap as they sing their respective lyrics.  
  
 _[ADRIEN]_  
 _Eliza…_  
  
  
 _I’ve never felt so—_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _My life is gon’ be fine cuz Eliza’s in it._  
 _[MARINETTE]_  
 _I do I do I do I do!_  
  
  
 _I do I do I do I do!_  
  
  
 _Hey, yeah, yeah!_  
  
 _I’m down for the count_  
 _I’m—_  
  
  
 _I look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit_  
 _I’m_  
  
  
  
 _…drownin’ in ‘em. [ALL WOMEN]_  
 _Helpless!_  
  
  
 _Helpless!_  
  
  
 _Helpless!_  
  
 _Down for the count_  
 _And I’m drownin’ in ‘em_  
  
 _Helpless!_  
  
 _Helpless!_  
  
  
  
 _Helpless!_  
  
 _Down for the count_  
 _And I’m drownin’ in ‘em._  
  
The wedding march plays.  
  
 _[ALL WOMEN]_  
 _In New York, you can be a new man…_  
 _In New York, you can be a new man…_  
 _In New York, you can be a new man…_  
  
 _[MARINETTE]_  
 _Helpless_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=BMfcgCyDnS8&feature=share
> 
> ~look into your eyes and im drowning in em~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [François-Dupont Performs Be More Chill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242408) by [BooksRBetterThanPeople](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksRBetterThanPeople/pseuds/BooksRBetterThanPeople)




End file.
